clash_of_lords_2_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Hero Trials
Back to Game Modes Formation The key strategy to Hero Trials is arranging your heroes in the right formation. You can use up to 9 heroes. There are 3 primary slots where you place aids. There are 6 backup hero slots. As a primary slot opens because a hero died the slot is filled with the backup hero and that hero gains the effect of the aids in that slot. Each slot has a specific bonus. Primary slot bonuses given to the hero initially in that slot are "Increases DMG by 30%" - "Increases HP by 30%" - "Increases ATK Rate by 30% and Hero Hit rate by 30%" Backup slots have the following bonuses: "Cast Active Skill upon entering battle" - "Increases Hero CRIT rate by 20% and CRIT DMG by 50%" "Reduces Active Skill cooldown" - "Casts Divine Skill upon entering battle" "Reduces Hero Skill DMG taken by 35%" - "Increases DMG by 50%" You can set Offensive and Defensive Formations separately. You can also copy one formation to the other by tapping a single button on the formation screen. You can also select team skills to use during battle. These must be purchase in the Trials Shop and are one time use. Battling In Hero Trials you will battle on a playing field similar to that of a base area only narrower. A maximum of 3 heroes will be active at any given time for each player, when one hero dies the next hero in line will enter the playing field. Once the battle starts the heroes fight automatically. You may drop Team Skills/Spells or change the arrangement of next hero, that is all. Victory is declared to the player who defeated all of the other player's heroes within 3 minutes. Heroes will individually gain rage to use their skills/divines based on whether or not they are attacking. Stunned or moving heroes will not gain rage. All heroes have the same cooldown on skills except the backup hero in the "Reduces Active Skill Cooldown" slot. Matchups are determined by the rank of the player. You will be given a list of 3 opponents. You can tap on their main hero icon to see their lineup and power. Each opponent will have a Points number listed above the challenge button. This is how many points you will earn if you defeat them. The amount of points correlates to their rank compared to your own. You will have 3 chances to fight opponents each day. You may purchase up to 3 more chances for 200 jewels Ranking and Rewards Hero Trials resets and starts anew every Sunday at 12:00 (PM) game time. At the start you will be unranked and will have to earn either an offensive or defensive victory in order to gain points and increase your rank. As you climb in rank you will earn Trial Tokens hourly as a reward. the higher your rank the more tokens you will earn hourly. Tokens can be used in the Trials Shop to purchase Enchant Crystals, Team Skills, and other game items such as materials and shards. You can also use Trial Tokens to refresh the Trials Shop list.